User talk:KrytenKoro
Fanfic ideas Rook Tenndy=Ryuuga Tennite Havoc Tenndy=Hebiga Tennite Olympus Twelve Royal Knights Egyptian Gods Demon Lords Arc 1: Intro, Marsmon Arc 2: Warring gods Arc 3: The soulless armies Arc 4: Endgame Fan fiction Erm, I have a bad history with writing other peoples' stories. I have too many of my own thoughts on who to focus on and how to characterize that I end up clashing with the original person's ideas. That's why I'm usually resolved on not writing for people. I can help write it, but I won't write it myself, as collaboration efforts with me either blow up in our faces or disappear into nothing. Also, you can use Akashicmon and Tempusmon, but all the main story branches I have with them either have them dead (Power and Control) or no longer accessible (Legacy), so I'm not sure how it'll work for you. Lanate (talk) 21:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You can use whichever one that you wish. Just remember that Akashicmon's essentially Bokomon in his Mega form, and Tempusmon as Neemon's. Lanate (talk) 22:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, maybe I can help write your fic. This is because I am a person who is not very creative... kinda like the Covenant, more imitative than innovative. My ideas for my fic came from all the little stuff all over the place stuffed together. Give me an idea and I think I may be able to give it some life... I think. Furthermore, I'm not such a bad writer... only the readers know that though. Besides, I spend half my time doing my own fics. Yours should not be much of a problem in my updating schedule either. But it is up to you though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I just remembered when you deleted the other User admin template. Weren't we supposed to make more of those and apply them? Maybe we should add this to the list of things to do as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 17:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Would it be bad coding to have some way of triggering if the Category functions would be used or not? Like, a parameter that wouldn't be displayed which would define whether or not it would add categories or not? That way, for pages like Gallantmon, we could trigger it on for Gallantmon and off for Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Gallantmon X. We'd have to continue to add categories to redirects though. Um, no, wait, that'd still have us going through each species article, wouldn't it? I think there does need to be some way of differentiating the coding with multiple species on the same page. Like the MegaKabuterimons; Red is only Vaccine but Blue is both Vaccine and Data (though the Vaccine may have been retconned, there's still record of its Data-ness). It might be nitpicky, but MegaKabuterimon (Red) doesn't belong in the Data category. Lanate (talk) 05:11, 15 October 2008 (UTC) "Level 7" According to the Digimon Mini, TyrantKabuterimon, Lucemon Satan Mode, and Omegamon are all Level 7 Digimon. D-Arc Number ディーアークナンバー Also, replace 『』 with 「」? Digimon World 3 Ooh, there's a huge part of me which wants to do some citing for Digimon World 3 even though it's not really DW:EVOLVE compatible. I mean, there's digivolution lines I believe are clearly intended for the Digimon; like Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon and Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon which are obtained by leveling up just the Rookie. But they're not storyline; only the Rookie >> Ultimate are. :/ Arrgh, but it'd be so nice for Monmon > Hookmon > Armormon > Cannondramon as well as Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > GuardiAngemon and Bearmon > Grizzmon > GrapLeomon > Marsmon. I might make an argument about parallel lines = proof, but that's for another time. Lanate (talk) 22:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Admin reference page? Hey, Kryten, I had this idea: We should have a ref page of the admins with a general overview of what they're mostly working on here...that way if there are any specific issues the others know who to talk to. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'm in charge of the card articles and Project Channel, I guess.Glorious CHAOS! 02:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::...I actually have no clue where I stand. =P I guess my current effort to standardize the species articles is my project, and the minor character pages? I have a soft spot for DigimonWiki:Digivolution References too. Lanate (talk) 05:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I suppose you could label me the media manager... after all, all that I seem to do is related to the Digimon media in one way or another. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 08:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Templating Adventure/02 Episodes Considering all of the Adventure/02 episodes follow the same format (table, ep recap, synopsis, etc etc) is there any way of templating them so adding/changing information would be more efficient and easier? Right now I'm copying/pasting from other eps to make all the ep pages standardized with the same sections, but I feel like there must be a more efficient way of doing it.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 18:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :So you're saying it's possible, but would it just be easier to copy/paste what's missing into the episode articles? I could make the template myself, with some help/guidance---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) chrome digizoid you recently edited the chrome digizoid page but on other articles it tells you that the things were correct (except craniamon) the jagerloewemon page says he has an obsidian digizoid body and obsidian is black. the neptunmon page tells you how blue digizoid is light and makes the faster (agility). the magnamon page also tells you that the gold digizoid increases offense. and the kentaurosmon tells you that red digizoid is the strongest of the five and has best defense so according to other articles on here the only thing that wasnt proven was that craniamon had black digizoid armor so would i be allowed to re add the things that are proven on the other articles Proof http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Kentaurosmon http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Neptunmon http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Magnamon http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/JagerLoewemon MagnaAngemon Your right. But it is a Virus type isn't it? So how is what I added wrong? :Because: #Attributes don't factor that heavily into the anime, #There is no such thing as "Holy" status, unless you mean the Virus Busters DigiMemory, #You have absolutely no proof for your claim, while what you were arguing against was a simple observation, #The articles aren't a place to have back and forth arguing, which is unprofessional, and #If you have to say "it should be noted", then it's not actually important enough to be read by anyone. Glorious CHAOS! 03:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia We still have a presence on wikipedia? Push the question to the forum and get input. This is a decently large change and should get input from everyone; leave a week or two for people on vacation or something. Personally, I agree. We do things differently enough here that it's probably better if we break and don't sync anymore (if anyone has been), and I don't think wikipedia's the proper place for a lot of what we do. We, Wikimon, With the Will, and whoever else's out there do enough for the english community I think. Lanate (talk) 07:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC)